<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not a disorder. by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066365">It's not a disorder.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acephobia, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl starts to question if he is human. He then gets his answers through his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not a disorder.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for us shippers, Do not send this to anyone involved, and do not start shipping wars in the comments. This is taking the fact that Karl has said that he is on the Asexuality spectrum and making a Fanfiction around that. I respect that he is Asexual and will never write smut around him or his character, and the two will only have fluffy moments when I write about them.<br/>Thank You,<br/>Moony</p><p>PS: This is the two's Minecraft skins. </p><p>Warning: Some of the fanfiction may be considered Acephobic or triggering to some people. Proceed with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Sapnap laid his bags down onto the table hearing soft crying from the office. "Karl?" Sapnap asked. He walked towards the bedroom that he, Quackity, and Karl shared. , looking he saw the other hugging the pillow, crying. He walked over and sat down by the other. "What's wrong baby?" "Nothing..."The other said through teary eyes and a quivering voice. "Want to cuddle?" Sapnap asked. The other shook his head. </p><p>"Want hot chocolate?"</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"Want to go and read?"</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"What do you want to do?" </p><p> </p><p>     Sapnap pushed out a breath of air. "How about you tell me what brewing in that pretty head of yours," Sapnap asked. "J-Just thinking about how your relationship with Quackity is..." "It's no different than how I am with-" "Sexually." "Oh..." "You two both have sex when I leave...I know it." Karl said looking down. Sapnap swallowed. "We don't always have sex. We just cuddle or hang out. " Karl looked down. "D-Do you not love me as much?" Karl asked. "What no! I love you both equally!" "...Is it because I'm Asexual." "Absolutely not! We just do It when you leave because you get uncomfortable around that stuff. We have no wish to drop you out of this thing we have, We will still get married and we both love you equally." "...I've tried..." Karl said. "To see if I could react...but I can't." Karl said. Sapnap sighed. "You understand that having a relationship doesn't mean sex. It doesn't mean we love you any less. It isn't a disorder. You just don't have any sexual attraction. You are a sweetheart and we love to cuddle you." Sapnap said gripping the other's shoulders. Karl leaned into the touch, "And just because I and Quackity go and have sex doesn't mean we will leave you. We love how clingy you get when your sleepy when you curl into our side when we're sleeping we both protect you from anything that scares you. We don't love you any less." Sapnap said kissing the other's forehead. "C-Can we cuddle." Karl asked. Sapnap rolled his eyes and nodded. He pulled out his phone and told Quackity to pick dinner up and laid back feeling Karl's face in his chest. </p><p>     Smiling he nuzzled the other hair and kissed it. "I love you," Sapnap said. "I love you too," Karl said smiling nuzzling Sap's chest." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this! I liked writing it and it's fluffy and cute. </p><p>Also, this is to any Asexuals who are in denial or are confused. </p><p>Having sex doesn't mean a relationship. If you want to be in a relationship go for it, but don't allow anyone to force you into what you don't want to do. </p><p>While I'm pretty sure Karl in IRL is completely ok with his sexuality and being Ase, I just decided to have fun with the concept of his character being confused or resentful for being Ase. </p><p>I'm In no way Asephobic, I am also in no way Asexual. Any Acephobes who want to yell at me my Discord is Moonlite_Gal116#9951 and you can privately text me on Wattpad (SnowyGal_116/MoonlightGal_116) I will be happy to explain why it's fucked to be Asephobic and why I'll be seeing you In hell. Bye! and go fuck your self if you are. (If you aren't one, hope you have a good day.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>